Kiss
by Omni-chan
Summary: Kakashi never realized how truly idiotic he was until now. oocness
1. Chapter 1

Ah mercy! This is my first Naruto Fanfiction. I have One Piece out there, but this is my first Naruto one. This story you can think of as AU/AR. It follows and doesn't follow the plot line. Meaning I have changed some things to fit my needs. Also this fiction is **YAOI **and also has hints of **Shota**. If you cannot handle those two things then turn away. Besides yaoi and shota there is some mild language.

Some might find this fic confusing as it time skips a lot. But that is how the story fell from my mind to paper. Please be sure to read all the time skips and not just skip ahead to the present. The past is important too.

This fiction pairs Naruto with Kakashi and if you do not like that pairing leave now. NarutoxKakashi is my favourite pairing. So get over it.

k?

Enjoy or hate, I don't care, I write for me not you, unless otherwise noted

Oh I do not own.

* * *

He stood out in the forest leaning against the trap field fence. His one eye not covered by his forehead protector stared out blankly. He touched a gloved hand to a masked face. _Why had he kissed him?_ His eyes turned heavenward, as if expecting the answer to be written in the night sky.

He had been expecting a punch in the face. Instead he had received a crushing and passionate kiss. The boy's words danced in his mind, tormenting him.

"You are an asshole."

"I should hate you."

"What gave you the right?"

_ Why had he kissed him?_ The question played in rang through the silver haired jounin's mind once again. A punch he could have lived with. A punch he had deserved. That kissed tortured him more than anything else could have. In a flash he was gone, leaving behind only a puff of smoke.

Moments later Kakashi reappeared near Konohona's memorial monument. Slowly painfully the ninja walked towards the monument. His heart felt heavy. Heaviness he had not felt in a long time.

"Rin..." He whispered kneeling in front of her name. "What do I do?" Choking back a sob the man known as the copy nin removed his forehead protector and rested his own forehead against the cold stone. His mind wandered.

**Three Months Earlier**

Iruka sat at the ramen stand his bowl of beef ramen had long since gone cold. Idly he poked at it.

"You know it is dumb to buy two bowls when you cannot even eat one." An amused voice teased from behind him. Turning he saw Kakashi. Not bothering to even acknowledge the other ninja, Iruka turned back around.

"It's been three years." He spoke quietly.

"Oh?" the ninja behind him questioned not sure what he was talking about.

"Three years ago Naruto left this village. He would be sixteen by now. I bet he is growing into a fine young man and an excellent ninja. Once a week since he left, I have come to this stand and ordered two bowls. One for him and one for me in hopes that he will just come bouncing back into the village and sit down and eat with me."

Kakashi could not give a reply to this. He felt Iruka's pain. Nothing had been the same since the lively teen had left the village. Clamping a hand down on the man's shoulder, he said the only words of comfort he could think of.

"They miss him too. Every day, I see them look towards the gates. A look of hope dancing in their eyes as if they expect him to come running through the gates at any moment. And I miss him too. This place is just not the same without him."

Both men were silent for a moment and then Kakashi was gone.

**Present**

The cold stone felt good against his hot forehead. His fingers clutched desperately at the monument as if the ground was falling away. His nails broke and his skin tore causing him to bleed. He did not feel the pain. That pain was nothing compared to the ache in his heart. Kakashi chuckled dryly as the rains let loose, soon soaking him to the bone. To make matters worse a hard wind picked up. Soon he was shivering, but made no effort to move to a warmer drier place.

"I should have died then. I shouldn't be living now." He paused and closed his eyes willing away the memory of losing his comrades.

"You know for a genius ninja, I am rather stupid. All these years of being aware of my surroundings. Of training myself to be aware of everything. Of always being alert. I was not prepared. I was taken totally by surprise.

_**Three years earlier**_

He had arrived too late and he knew it. Sasuke was long gone and Naruto lie on the floor motionless. Cursing himself in his mind, he rushed towards the blonde haired ninja. His hands shook as he reached for the boy._ Please be alive._ He mentally screamed at his student. Naruto was breathing, but barely. Sighing in relief, the older ninja picked up the boy and held him close.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I came too late." Kakashi grinned. "But you see I saw these flowers that just begged for me to pick them. And I couldn't turn down the flowers." He wasn't graced with an answer. He sunk to his knees, the younger ninja still held in his arms. He stared into the fox boy's face. And leaned close

**Present**

"Why am I remembering that day?" he asked to the monument. "That is a day I would rather forget. That is the reason, he left. All those, I had honestly believed he had only left because he wanted to train with Jiyrai. Turns out I was wrong. I never meant to hurt him. Never meant to force him away."

**Two hours Earlier**

He didn't bother knocking. He was pissed. He slammed the door open and stood in the doorway, panting angrily. His hands clenched and he ground his teeth together." Kakashi feigned sleep as if hoping that would make Naruto go away. But in the three years, he had been away Naruto had learned much and he saw right through Kakashi's ruse. He strode forward, door once again slammed. The jounin's tiny place shook. When Naruto stood at the edge of his bed, he opened his eyes and made to sit up and move away from him. But the boy now a young man had become fast as well in those three years. In an instant, the fox was straddling his former teacher, strong hands pinning his wrist to his bed. He growled and bowed his head, letting his blonde hair hide his blue eyes. Then he lifted up his head and stared at his former sensei, tears shimmering in his ocean eyes.

"You are an ass, you know." Naruto pushed his face closer to his former teacher. The silver haired jounin did not answer. Naruto tightened his grips on the man's wrists.

"It was wrong of you to kiss me then. How could you? I was so young, so naïve and innocent. What possessed you to kiss me? What made you think it was alright to?" Kakashi flushed red at Naruto's ramblings, but couldn't bring himself to answer. Even so, Naruto was not looking for answers, he just wanted closure.

"Y'know, ever since that day…I have been thinking. Thinking of that kiss and how it made me feel. And so I left, left for some time. I wanted to clear my head. To figure out exactly what I wanted. And each time I came back to the same conclusion. I wanted you and I still do. But heh, can you image that? A 13 year old deciding that he wants his sensei and not in the "I want him to teach me new things" way. Well I do want you to teach me new things. But not jutus or anything likes that. I want you to teach me what it means to be in love. To be in a relationship." He paused there for a moment, searching Kakashi's eye desperately for some sign. He was met with a blank stare. Sighing the blonde rested his head against the other's forehead for a moment.

"Don't you see? I love you. Despite what a jerk you have been to me since I have returned. Despite how you tormented me and abandoned me. I love you. I want to be with you.

**Present**

Kakashi's body was racked with what seemed to be a union between sobs and laughter. _Love?_ Love was something Kakashi had abandoned long ago. With the death of his team and other ninjas he had determined love was a thing best left unknown. Yet sometime unknown to him, he had fallen in love with a little blonde hokage wannabe. And the blonde had been right; he had no right to kiss him then.

**Three Years Ago**

He leaned close to the unconscious boy and kissed him lightly on the lips through the mask. He didn't know what had possessed him to do so. As his cloth covered lips pressed against the boy's surprising soft one, Naruto stirred. Naruto's eyes fluttered open too see Kakashi intimately close to him. His heart pounded and his mind raced. _What the hell?_

"Ka-Kakashi sensei?" the blonde boy stammered out. The silver haired man froze feeling unable to breathe. He sat back and nearly dropped the injured Naruto.

"I…I...uh… the medical team should be here soon. Just hang on till then." Kakashi finally managed to push out after a moment.

"Ano...Sensei…why?" But Naruto was not given an answer.

**Present**

"Why did I kiss him then? When I had seen him lying there as if dead, all I could think about is how I did not want to live without him. My world was crashing down around me." He didn't have to turn around to know that someone was standing behind. He could feel the other's charka. And if he couldn't feel the charka, the person's overflowing anger was enough to choke someone.

"Bastard." The man shouted and made to stab Kakashi with his kunai. Easily Kakashi dodged it and reappeared behind his attacker, holding the man's arms.

"Iruka." Kakashi said. "Do you honestly believe killing me will fix what I did?

**Two hours earlier**

His speech over, Naruto let go of Kakashi's wrist and roughly pulled down his mask, this time, this kiss lips met lips. It was a bruising kiss, but full of passion. It was a moment of weakness for both Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto had left himself open to be pushed away, yet Kakashi did not push away. Slowly he lifted his hands up and pulled the younger man by the shoulders down closer to him. A soft moan escaped from Naruto's lips and Kakashi snaked his tongue inside the other's mouth. He was lost for a moment in the moment. Hands explored and hands teased. But it was only for a fleeting moment. Suddenly Naruto was pushed aside and without a word Kakashi disappeared. Leaving the young shinobi sitting on the bed quivering.

**Present**

"Naruto trusted you. Why did you do that to him?" Iruka spewed accusingly, his words still dripped with murderous intents like a snake's venom.

"I don't know. I have no reason, no excuse. It just happened." Kakashi loosened his grip on Iruka and the man turned to face him.

"Hurt him again and I will kill you. Understand." Kakashi nodded, doubtful that he would even have the chance to hurt Naruto again.

**One Month Earlier**

Sakura ran through the town, shouting at the top of her lungs. Kakashi didn't bother to even look up from his book until he heard her words clearly.

"Naruto is back! He is back!" She skidded to a stop in front of her former sensei. "He is back sensei! It is really him!" Kakashi snapped the book close and stood up from behind his mask he smiled at the pink haired girl and they both took off towards the gate.

It was true, he was there and he had grown into a beautiful young man. He stood there smiling and joking around with Rock Lee when Kakashi and Sakura arrived. Iruka was standing behind the blonde ninja a big smile plastered on his face. Kakashi had no doubt that Naruto had probably already begged for a ramen meal. Maybe he would also treat the "prodigal son" to one as well. Sakura wasted no time in hugging her teammate.

"Naruto welcome home!"

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" Naruto laughed hugging her back. His blue eyes scanned the gathering ninjas. He greeted each one in his usual warm and friendly banter. Then his eyes swept across Kakashi.

When Naruto eyes met Kakashi's eye, he turned cold and he just nodded.

"Ne! Buy me ramen now Iruka-sensei" Naruto's mood had changed rapidly and he was soon dragging poor Iruka behind him." Kakashi was stunned.

Night fell quietly and Kakashi found himself wandering around the town aimlessly. Naruto's cold treatment had burned him. Even Come Come Paradise could not grab his attention. Hands shoved in pockets, he walked the streets with no destination in particular. Somehow he found himself standing outside of Naruto's apartment, just below his bedroom window. He stared up at it and thought about his former charge.

"My eternal rival!" His thoughts were broken suddenly as Gai came walking up and stood beside him. Gai flashed a sparkling smile at his so-called rival then also turned to look up at Naruto's window.

"Do you think he has gotten any stronger?" Gai questioned Kakashi.

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. It is hard to say. He was always the weakest of his team and the most annoying. I was actually glad to see him go." He didn't know why he said that. It was far from the truth. It was a complete lie. He had wanted to go and drag that kid home back then. Gai just chuckled and then walked away, shaking his head.

A rustling above his head caused him to look upwards again and right into Naruto's eyes. The blonde glared down at him before slamming down the window. Kakashi's shoulder's drooped. Naruto had heard everything.

**Present**

Shooting one final warning glare at Kakashi, Iruka vanished. Alone once again, Kakashi returned to the monument's side.

"If I had died with you all then, I wouldn't be in this mess now."

"If you had died then, I wouldn't have been able to know you." Naruto's voice drifted down to his ears. Slowly Kakashi stood, still keeping his back to Naruto.

**Two and a half hours ago.**

He had managed to avoid Naruto for a full month. Every day his heart sank lower and lower. And he felt worse and worse. He was to the point of feeling less than dirt. Then he was assigned a mission with Naruto. As he stared at the mission paper, he felt sick to his stomach. He knew he was acting immature, but he was not ready to face Naruto yet. The next day, he lied to Iruka saying he was sick and asked him to go on the mission instead.

When Iruka appeared instead of Kakashi at the meeting place, Naruto was disappointed. When he heard Kakashi's excused, Naruto snorted loudly and stomped off.

**Present**

"Don't you understand?" Naruto questioned "You cannot hide from your feelings. I forgive you for saying those words. I forgive you for kissing me then. I forgive you for running off on me earlier. I just want to know what I need to do to make me love you."

**Twenty Minutes Ago**

Iruka walked up to Kakashi's place. He was bringing some cold medicine to the copy nin and to inform him how the mission went. (Which wasn't very well beings instead of three ninjas, it had been him and Chouji as Naruto had ran off and was not to be found anywhere.) He knocked rapidly on the door three times. When he received no answer, he figured Kakashi was probably sleeping. Deciding to leave the medicine on the table, Iruka opened the door.

"Naruto?" His startled reply caused the blonde ninja to jump. Iruka could tell from Naruto's red eyes that his favourite student had been crying. Tossing the medicine aside, Iruka ran over to the younger's side.

"Where is Kakashi?" receiving only a shrug, Iruka hugged Naruto. With a ragged breath, Naruto threw his arms around the man who had been like a brother to him and told him everything.

* * *

TBC

Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is a short update. Told with Naruto's view. Somewhat. Now I really must update my Chopper fic.**

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Present**

"Tell me what I need to do to make you love me." His voice barely over a whisper pleading, breaking Kakashi's already shattered heart. All Naruto's usual energy and spark disappeared. The silver haired jounin wanted nothing more than to disappear once more from the younger man's sight. Naruto's light ghostly touch stayed him. Gently he took the blonde in his arms, drawing him near.

"Give up your dream on becoming Hokage." He knew the request was an atrocious one to make. To demand Naruto give up his life long dream was selfish of him. Time passed slowly. Would Naruto give up anything for him? Did he even have the right to ask for such a thing?

"Yes." Naruto's answer was muffled as he pressed his face into his former sensei's chest. Kakashi, shocked and upset, pressed the boy closer leaning his forehead against the other's crown. Finally he pushed Naruto away and slapped him.

"Then I could never love you!" He spat with more venom and harshness than he meant. Tears sparkled in his own eyes. Naruto pressed a hand to his stinging cheek. His mind churned. He was torn. Since the first kiss Kakashi gave him he had been wanting more. That kiss had changed his life. He had never kissed a girl. Not even during the years he was gone.

His first kiss was from Sasuke. His second kiss from Kakashi. He wanted his last kiss to be from Kakashi as well. Naruto chuckled dryly. Life was such a mess. He wanted the villagers to love and respect him. He had to become Hokage for that. He wanted Kakashi to be his. He had to give up Hokage for that. He felt Kakashi grab his hand and he looked up into his visible eye.

"I don't want you to give up your dreams, Naruto. Not for me. Not for anyone. Ever! He pulled Naruto back into a strong embrace. Burying his face into the kyuubi vessel's blonde hair. "I'm not worth it."

"But you are! I would give me life for you. My dreams are meaningless without you there to help me dream them!" Naruto protested, shifting his head till he was once again looking at the scarecrow in the eye. Their faces just inches apart. He knew if he gave up becoming Hokage, he would die on the inside. But right now in this moment, that did not matter. Kakashi leaned forward laying a soft kiss on Naruto's lips.

"We can not always have what we want. Sacrifices need to be made. I made mine a long time ago." He deepened the kiss then forcing the younger man's mouth open with his tongue. Naruto groaned leaning into the kiss. Both men drenched from the rain, yet neither caring at all. To them the only thing in existence was the other's lips, tongue and scent. Naruto's grip on Kakashi's shoulders tightened. Kakashi's left hand fingered the waist band of Naruto's pants. Their bodies pressed against each other's. Begging, pleading, wanting, and needing.

Finally the kiss was broken leaving both gasping for air. Naruto bent his head down, staring at the rain water pooling around his feet. Kakashi crouched down to look him in the eye.

"I don't think I can stand losing someone important to me again. Especially if it were to be you, I'm sorry Naruto. But I don't think I can do this." And once more Naruto was left alone. This time to fall hard on his knees into a puddle, rain seemed so appropriate at this time.

**Three Years Ago **

He laid there in agonizing pain. He tried to get up and move. He tried to follow Sasuke. But his body refused. He was too weak to even summon the Kyuubi's charka. Silently he thanked whatever God existed that he was cursed with this strange blessing. For without it, he knew he would have been six feet under long ago. He was so tired. More than he had ever been before. It would be ok to close his eyes, just for a minute right? After all the Kyuubi would ensure their survival and heal him slowly. He barely felt the person cradle his body gently. He barely felt the pressure on his lips. He thought perhaps he was dreaming. That even it may have been death coming for him. He refused to die yet, he was not Hokage. He opened his eyes, hoping to muster up enough strength to fend off death.

"Ka…Kakashi?"

**Present **

Naruto shivered, the icy rain finally becoming needles on his skin. Mud seeped into the knees of his pants.

"Bastard!" He screamed out. Tears mingling with the rain, he felt like an idiot. He should have known. He should have known. All his life he had been unloved, why should now be any different. He squeezed his eyes shut forcing his tears to stop. Ninja's are supposed to be strong. He was weak. Ninjas were not supposed to show emotions. And until now he had done so well.

"It's just hormones." He whispered trying to convince himself that it was the truth. Slowly he stood as the sun began to peek over the horizon. With zombie-esque movements he trudged back to his apartment. The rain finally letting off.

His clothes clung to his body as if they were a second skin. He shivered and began to peel off them. A hot shower sounded like heaven right about now. He threw aside his last sock and stood nude in the middle of the room. His hair dripping droplets of water unto his finely tuned shoulders. The droplets of water coursed down to his chest were his solid abs stood. He slid a calloused hand over them, wiping away the water. Then let his hand explore the rest of his body, sliding smoothly to his stomach. His abs chiseled to perfection. His was the body of a God. His hand explored lower down to the region that declared his sex in the eye of society. Man. And man he was. He pulsed hard with need, aching for release.

The rest of this chapter has been cut, due to it being too hot for this website. You can find the rest of the chapter. on under the same name.

* * *

Thank you everyone who reviewed. Next chapter teaser : Sakura and Shizune pressed their ears to the door, wincing as they heard glass shattering. No doubt Tsunande's sake glass breaking as it hit the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Mou, I am finally updating this story. Sorry that it took so long. But I just couldn't figure out how I wanted it to be. I am going against my better judgement and leaving in the parts I would normally edit out for this site. Why? Because I am lazy and don't feel like taking them out right now. Anyway, I felt bad that I took so long, so I start and leave you with a lemon. So if you can't handle those things, I would suggest that you skip those parts. (Though they are about 80 of this chapter.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try to get the next one out sooner. I hope to finish this story in the next two to three chapters. Though if you notice, this has no real plot.

* * *

Naruto hissed, arching his back. His fingers dug into muscular shoulders, as a masked face rubbed abrasively along the length of his manhood. Kakashi looked up at his former student, mask wet where his tongue had been pressed against it. He moved his hand up and touched Naruto's face gently. Kakashi slid forward till his face was hovering over Naruto's. Naruto moaned and arched his hips once again. He pressed them hard against Kakashi rubbing their hardening manhoods against each other. Kakashi's breath hitched and he lowered his face to place a clothed kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto's hands grasped the edges of Kakashi's mask, pulling it down.

Their lips met hungrily, Kakashi's tongue demanding entrance to Naruto's mouth. The blonde complied, lips parting slightly. The silver haired jounin's tongue rubbed the top of Naruto's tongue, which had curled up to rub the underside of Kakashi's tongue. Kakashi moaned, drawing his tongue back, causing Naruto to whimper in objection. Ignoring the teen's protests, Kakashi nibbled on the Kyuubi vessel's bottom lip. Naruto placed his hands back on his sensei's shoulders, this time sliding them slowly down Kakashi's body. Goosebumps rose up over Kakashi's form as he began to kiss along Naruto's jaw line. Once again Naruto jerked upwards forcing his hips against Kakashi's

Kakashi's penis was now fully erect and the silver haired man found himself panting and aching for release. He raised his eyes to stare into Naruto's. Then slowly he moved his hand down and lightly began stroking Naruto's puckered entrance. The blonde murmured something incoherent. The masked man lowered his head and placed a light kiss on the blonde's lips, while easing one finger into him. The blonde gasped lightly at the new sensation, but did not fight against it., instead he returned the kiss, closing his eyes and telling himself to breath and relax. When Kakashi felt Naruto relax under his touch, he eased a second finger into him, beginning to move them rhythmically in and out. Naruto felt a heat rising up in his loins and he bit down on his lower lip to keep from crying out.

"Please…"Naruo hissed out, his words warm in Kakashi's ear. Kakashi pressed his own lips against Naruto's ear.

"Are you sure?" He wanted Naruto, wanted him badly. But he would only go as far as Naruto wanted him to go.

**Three Hours Earlier**

Tsunade tapped her fingers impatiently against the wood of her desk. She stared at the two men standing in front of her. One, a blonde stared at the floor, hands in pockets. The other, a silver haired man stared at her boredly. The staring contest continued for a few minutes before the older of the two men turned to leave.

"If there is nothing important for you to say I am going to leave." The blonde shook last night replaying in his head. He turned slowly to face the man, who was leaving pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Bastard!" He shouted, walking over and grabbing the man roughly by the shoulders. "How dare you.."

"Naruto! Kakashi!" Tsunade scolded cutting the blonde off. Naruto dropped his hand from Kakashi's shoulder and turned back to the Hokage with a pout. He opened his mouth to snap a reply to her, but shut it quickly. The blonde medic sannin turned Hokage had a very scary look on her face.

Tsunade took a ragged breath and reached for her sake. When she found the bottle to be empty, she chucked it across the room, the porclein shattering as it hit the hardwood door. Outside the office, two kunochi's winced and backed away from the door. They looked at each other before pressing their ears back up against the door.

Naruto's eyes widened at the woman's sudden outburst, he shivered a little.

"Geez, obachan!" He scolded "Calm down some! This isn't the end of the world you know." Tsunade grabbed him by the front of his black and orange jacket, pulling him very close to her face.

"Two of my shin obi decided it would be a good idea to skip out on a mission." She hissed at the blonde. "And you are telling me to calm down?" Roughly she pushed Naruto back away from her.

"It was a simple mission. It should have been completed successfully and without any mishaps. Instead, we have one dead client on our hands and a country that is pissed for losing such a great dignitary. Now would one of you tell me, why you two decided to skip the mission?"

Kakashi looked up at the ceiling with his one real eye, hands still in his pockets. Despite how it appeared he had been listening to this whole conversation. He wondered how many different ways the Hokage-sama would kill him, if she were to find out why Naruto and he, himself had missed out of the mission.

"He ki-" Naruto was cut off by a gloved hand clamping over his mouth. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Kakashi's action. Kakashi had decided he didn't want to know the answer to his mental question and so his hand was pressed over a certain blonde Kyuubi's mouth. That said blonde was biting hard at his hand.

"Sorry Hokage, it was a mistake to miss the mission. And I am sorry it failed. You see, we were busy training and lost track of time. Next thing I know, Iruka is coming up to me. We will take whatever punishment you see fit." Kakashi apologized, bending forward so that both he and Naruto were bowing. Naruto growled and bit down harder on Kakashi's palm, biting through the glove and drawing some blood. Kakashi winced, but smiled at the Hokage through his mask.

Tsunade sighed loudly and rubbed her temples. "You are both going to be put under temporary house arrest. Training is no excuse to skip out on a mission. I should really hand down a harsher punishment. And I may still do so. Right now, I want you both to go to your respective places of resident and stay there until someone fetches you and escorts you back here." Kakashi rose, bringing Naruto back up with him and lowered his hand from the teen's mouth.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto shouted out, well intending to finish his earlier sentence. However Tsunade raised a hand silencing him.

"I will be placing guards outside your doors, so don't think that you will be able to leave unless I want you to leave." Naruto opened his mouth again, only to be shot down one last time by the slug user.

"I am pissed beyond all reason right now, Naruto. I suggest you go home and when I have a chance to calm down I will send for you." Without saying a word Kakashi turned, dragging Naruto with him.

As the footsteps neared, Shizune and Sakura scrambled away from the door, tripping over each other and landing in a tangled pile. They stared up at Kakashi and Naruto as the two males walked sullenly by them. Sakura untangled herself from Shizune and raced quickly after her teammate and sensei.

"Oi, Naruto!" She shouted out, falling into line with the blonde. "I will come and visit you, while you are under house arrest ok?" Naruto made a non-commital grunt to his pink haired teammate. It wasn't that he didn't like Sakura. He still adored her greatly and still even had thoughts-fleeting as they were- of being with her. But right now, he wanted nothing more to be alone with Kakashi and at the same time that was the last thing he wanted. Kakashi's hand lightly brushed over Naruto's, causing the blonde's heart to race. He stole a glance at the silver haired jounin, trying to catch a glimpse of some sort of emotion. As usual there was none. Naruto sighed and wondered how long he was going to be under house arrest. At least the house arrest would give him time to think things through.

**Two Hours Earlier**

Kakashi paced the length of his small apartment. Every time he passed his window, he would glance out it, frowning when he saw his anbu guard leaning casually against the side of the building. He had been locked in this place now for only about two and half hours, but already he was going stir crazy. He frowned, thinking about the look on Naruto's face. How many times had he hurt the boy now? He never meant to, but someone how he always ended up doing so. First it was with handing him off to Ebisu-sensei and paying attention to only Sasuke. Now he was just being stupid. Just plain stupid. He was leading the blonde in dizzy circles. One minute he was kissing him and then the next he was pushing the boy away.

He growled low under his breath. Once again, he would need to apologize to the blonde. He groaned and sank down on the edge of his bed. Face burying itself into his palms.

**One and a Half Hours ago.**

The blonde sat in the middle of his floor, eyes closed. He breathed slowly in and out, trying to clear his mind. Said mind, kept wandering over to thoughts of certain copy nin. The teen groaned and threw himself on to his back. Opening his eyes and staring up at the ceiling. With a huff, he sat up and pounded his fists against the floor.

"Damn it! Damn it!" He screamed out. A knock on his door, brought him to look up quickly, he stared at the door. Had Sakura really come to visit him, like she had promised. He grinned, she would be a welcomed sight. He for one had to admit his feelings about Kakashi to her. Secondly, he needed someone to talk to about that. Smiling lightly he opened up the door.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

**Present**

Kakashi hovered his manhood at Naruto's puckered entrance. Slowly he began to ease himself into the younger boy. He paused, when Naruto hissed in pain, clenching his eyes close. He held his breath. Wondering if this was too far too fast. Naruto opened his blue eyes, shining with tears. He bit his lip and buried his face into Kakashi's neck, tightening his legs around the older man's hip. He shifted and nodded, assuring Kakashi that it was ok to go on.

Kakashi let his breath out and began his slow thrust into the Kyuubi vessel.


	4. Chapter 4

**heehee sorry for the wait. I finally made myself update this thing. This chapter is kinda eh. Some parts I find entertaining. But eh. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Two Hours Ago**

Sakura sneaked a glance over at the quivering shin obi. His senbon clacking nervously against his teeth as he tried to make himself smaller and smaller in his chair. Sakura felt sorry for the man, but at the same time wanted to smash him into the ground herself. Cursing followed by things hitting the wall and smashing into a thousand pieces followed by more cursing could be heard through the thin walls of the Hokage tower. Even Sakura had to grimace. However the senbon using jounin only sank further into his chair, as if hoping he could melt into a puddle and fall through the cracks in the floor.

"Ne…Genma-san," the pink haired kunochi whispered "how exactly was it that you lost Kakashi and Naruto both?" Genma didn't answer her, only stared with big frightened eyes. More cursing and more throwing could be heard from the hokage's office and Genma wondered if it would be in his own interests to perform seppuku.

**Present**

Walking home at night, one must always be alert. Even if you are walking home within the safety of one of the greatest hidden villages. So when Sakura heard some leaves rustling, her first instinct was to stop and listen careful. Her second was to withdraw some kunai for protection. She evened out her breathing to low and slow tones as she took cautious steps towards the rustling sound. Identifying that the sound was coming from a cluster of trees not to far ahead of her, she crept up to them.

Of all the things she had been trained to expect as a ninja. Of all the things she had been trained to deal with. She had never been trained on what to do if you caught two people having sex. Two people who just happened to be your jounin sensei and your obnoxiously loud team member. She stared at them like a deer caught in headlights. Was she suppose to run? Was she suppose to say something to them? She swallowed as she continued to stare up at them. So sweaty and hot…

She decided it would be best to just leave-quickly- and pretend she had not seen anything. Wait a few minutes and then come back, catch them. Yell at them for running off and hiding out, when they were suppose to be under house arrest, not saying a word about what she had seen. Yet…it was so enticing watching the way they moved with each other. The way their moans and sighs filled the air like an angel's choir. She licked her lips and flushed red. Why was this turning her on so much? Why could she just not look away?

Kakashi licked the Kyuubi no gaki's ear lightly causing the blonde to shiver and arch his back, letting a moan escape his lip. Kakashi smirked and ran his hand up and down the boy's spine. Naruto's moans grew louder and he bit down on his silver haired sensei's shoulder. Kakashi grunted something incoherently as he brought his lips down harshly on to Naruto's The blonde responded by pushing his tongue roughly into Kakahi's mouth. Swirling the pink muscle in the jounin's mouth hungrily.

Sakura found her breaths coming in short spasms and she had this strange urge to touch herself. Her right hand moved to her left breast and the pointer finger swirled around a pert nipple as it pressed roughly against the fabric of her top. She tilted her head back, closing her eyes and letting out a soft moan. Her moan drowned out by the scream of pleasure let loose by Naruto.

**Two Hours Ago**

Sakura sighed and resigned herself to just patting the older Shinobi on the back. She pitied him, she really did. It probably had not been easy babysitting those two trouble makers. Honestly her sensei and teammate were exactly like a bunch of kindergartners! No respect for others feelings. First not going on the mission and now hiding from poor Genma-san. She harrumphed, mentally noting that she would have to scold them when they were finally found. She bit her lip and glanced out a nearby window. But just where were they?

A sudden splintering of wood was heard and if it were not for their Shinobi skills-or rather Sakura's skills as Genma was much to indisposed-a high back desk chair would have taken them out. It was now Sakura's turn to shake in fear. She stared aghast at the now mangled chair as it lay on the ground. Slowly she turned towards where it had come from. As expected the door to the Hokage's office was demolished, wood splintering and falling to the ground. Sakura swallowed hard, she had seen the godaime angry before. But she had never seen her this angry.

Click-click-click. Sakura held her breath as she heard the tapping of Tsunade's heels against the linoleum floor, Genma had taken to mumbling incoherently and rocking himself.

"Gah!" Tsunade exclaimed as she stepped out of her office, stretching. " I need a hot drink!" Without a glance over to her pink hair student or her senbon using jounin, Tsunade left the Hokage tower.

**Present**

Sakura's knees gave out on her and she fell to the ground. Panting, her right hand clutching at her heart. She stole a glance back up to the tree, watching as Kakashi slowly pulled out of Naruto, all the while trailing kisses along the blonde's neck. Naruto whispered something into Kakashi's ear, nuzzling his face against the older man's.

Finally regaining her senses, Sakura stood and calmly wiped the dirt off her skirt. She smiled to herself and began to walk away. Tsunade was going to kill them, when she found them. Naturally Sakura was going to have to tell the hokage, but there was nothing wrong with her taken the long way to the Tower. She smiled again, hand lazily brushing away a stray hair.

**Two Hours Earlier**

Sakura smirked and looked over at Genma.

"Genma-san." She said quietly as she crouched in front of the quivering man. "I think you are safe now." She laughed and offered her hand to her fellow Shinobi. "Come on then, a good night's rest would probably do you some good." Genma gently took the offered hand, nodding as he stood, senbon moving nervously along his lips.

"Thank, you Sakura-san." he spoke gently, hand still clutching Sakura's. The kunochi blushed, but did not remove her hand from his. For a moment they stood still, facing each other. One looking towards the ground, one looking towards a wall.

"We should get going." Her voice as low and meek as it was, shattered the silence. Genma nodded absently as he gently let go of Sakura's and shoved it into his pockets as he began to walk away.

"If…" She paused, not for sure what she truly wanted to do. "If you want…I can walk you home." Genma paused-midstep-for a second.

"yes." the answer was simple and barely heard to those with untrained ears.Genma continued walking, slower this time waiting for the pink haired chuunin to catch up to him.

**Present**

Naruto stared up into the eye of his lover. Hand reached up and slowly traced the symbol carved into the metal.

"Must you wear this when we are you know…" Naruto trailed off, blushing fiercely. Kakashi laughed and leaned over to press a kiss against the teen's forehead.

"A Shinobi must always be ready for battle."

"Tch. If you ran out half way through, I would kill you myself." Naruto mumbled, causing Kakashi to laugh again.

"I will remember to try and be faster then." Kakashi laughed again as Naruto scowled angrily at him.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto emphasized the word sensei, this time causing Kakashi to scowl. "We probably should get back to our apartments before they notice we are gone."

Both very well aware of the length they had been absent from their respective places of residence. Knew there was little chance that their absence was still unnoticed. Rolling off of the blonde genin, Kakashi jumped down from the tree.

"Jump and I will catch you, my princess!" He shouted up gleefully to his blonde lover. In response, Naruto threw down a kunai.

"Dumbass!" He exclaimed as he landed beside Kakashi, hitting him roughly in the shoulder.

**One Hour Ago**

Sakura sat on the edge of Genma's couch, a cup of tea held lightly in her hand. She stared at the greenish brown liquid, before taking a small sip.

"Is the tea good?" the senbon user questioned staring at the young woman in front of him. Sakura looked up from her drink and nodded.

"Yes, thank you Genma-san." She affirmed and took another drink. In reality the tea was a bit too bitter, but she did not want to upset the older Konoha nin. She reminded herself not to grimace when the bitter tasted washed over her tongue as she took another sip. She closed her eyes and wondered why she had come here. Genma wasn't Sasuke. No one but Sasuke could ever be Sasuke. She was in love with Sasuke. Even after all these years she was still in love with Sasuke. And, she along with Naruto would bring him home. She would show Sasuke that killing his brother and reviving his clan were not the only things in the world. She would show him how much she had grown. How strong she was, how strong her love was.

Yes, she loved Sasuke even after all these years. But Sasuke wasn't here now, Genma was. She opened her left eye a crack and stole a glance over at Genma. He was nervous, she noted the way his hands shook as he brought his own cup of tea up to his lips. She opened both eyes and stared at him. Yes, he was not Sasuke, he could never be Sasuke. He was Genma and that is all that he could be. And She was Sakura, all that she could ever be.

Her lips were against his before she had time to think about it. Pressing hard, teeth pulling at his bottom lip, hungrily. She was straddling him now, clumsily trying to unzip his chuunin vest. Genma's clay cup fell to the ground, shattering. His hands grasped Sakura's shoulders and pulled her away from him. Breathlessly he looked into the eyes of the younger Shinobi.

"Sakura-san," His words were quiet, more like he was trying to convince himself than anyone else. "I don't think this is right." He bit his lip, searching for the words he wanted, no needed to say.

"We cannot do -"

"Shut up!" Her words were harsh as she fisted the fabric of his vest into her hands. "Shut up!" voice softer this time as she hung her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I miss Sasuke-kun so much. I'm sorry Genma-san. This is wrong. I love Sasuke-kun. I promised to wait for him. I shouldn't do this. It is wrong. You are not Sasuke-kun. You are Genma-san. This is wrong. I promised to wait for him. Promised to bring him back. I'm sorry Genma-san." Her eyes were shining with tears and her words were empty as she looked back up into Genma's eyes.

"But right now, I don't care." She breathed huskily as she latched her lips unto Genma's once more.

* * *

Ahahaha Sakura! And yes I did say that Kakashi and Naruto's moans were like an angel's choir. XD I am so dumb.

Thanks everyone for reading this story.

And some of you have been asking about that website. It is adult fanfiction. I will attempt to post the link in my profile. XD Though I need to update Kiss over at that site. And for the most part. I am no longer cutting the lemons out of this version. I just don't care anymore. XD


End file.
